In the field of fluorochemistry, fluorinated sulfonyl esters are widely used, because of their relatively high reactivity, to introduce fluorinated organic groups into various compounds. More particularly, sulfonate esters (i.e., compounds having the grouping of atoms C—S(═O)2—O—C) are widely used as alkylating agents. This is due in large part to the high reactivity to heterolytic cleavage of the O—C bond; e.g., in the presence of nucleophiles.